A peripheral device (e.g., a mobile handheld device, a portable music player, etc.) can be powered or charged using an electrical interface (e.g., a serial bus, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection or other serial bus, a parallel bus, etc.) of a dedicated charger or of a host device (e.g., a personal computer (PC), a mobile handheld device, etc.).